Día Día
by vale-alice
Summary: No era yo quien estaba sosteniendo su mano o acariciando su rostro. No era yo quien estaba a su lado, era él. Porque tu lo hiciste por mi bien... ¿Cierto Maka? Soul x Maka


**Hola Hola! ¿como estan? espero que bien**

**les traigo esta pequeña historia un one-shot de Soul x Maka :D espero que les guste**

**Esta totalmente inspirado en la canción "Haru Haru de Bigbang"**

**Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, pertenese a su creador, no hago esta historia por fines de lucro solo por diversion =) **

* * *

Soul POV

Ahí se encontraba _ella_, tan bella como siempre, tan delicada como siempre, tan _ella_ como siempre… Sin embargo no era yo quien estaba sosteniendo su mano o acariciando su rostro. No era yo quien estaba a su lado, era_ él._

Aun no creo que la haya perdido, aun pienso que solo es _mía,_ no de _él_. Por fin me doy cuenta que no soy nadie sin ti pero ya es demasiado tarde para darme cuenta, solo espero que me perdones por no fijarme en ese pequeño detalle.

Te das cuenta de mi presencia, sin embargo no quieres verme. No te culpo, debes seguir tu vida. Le entregas ese anillo que nos regalamos, _cuando estábamos juntos_. Miro esta argolla que aun tengo en mi mano, pero más en mi corazón… Puede ser que haya dicho algo tan cursi, pero ya no me importa porque ya te he perdido.

Lo dejas y das media vuelta. Te vas, te alejas de mí sin mirar atrás. Ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo contigo pero no puedo hacerlo, porque te amo y te seguiré amando.

Veo a ese tipo con el que estas, el es como mi hermano, _lo era_, mi corazón se derrumba, se parte, se desaparece ¿Por qué? Porque ya no estás tú a mi lado.

Lo miro con odio, una mirada que jamás pensé ocupar con _él_, tengo celos y no lo puedo evitar. Me acerco a ese tipo con odio, dolor y tristeza en los ojos.

-No tenemos nada que hablar- me dice

-¿Nada?- digo incrédulo -¿Cómo que nada?-

-Ya me oíste- hay algo en tu mirada que me dice que vaya tras de ella y la haga entrar en razón. Que todo es un engaño, ya que esta el resentimiento escrito en sus ojos. No le hago caso a mi presentimiento ya que los celos me comen por dentro.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Kid?- digo

-Ya basta Soul- dices dándote media vuelta

-¡Como quieres que esté tranquilo!- dije ya fuera de mi -¿Cómo?- digo un poco más calmado

-Soul, no debes reaccionar así-

Me quiero lanzar contra él, pero Black star junto a Hero tratan de detenerme.

-¡Estúpido!- dije yo acercándome contra el

-Tú eres el estúpido aquí- dijo un poco más enojado Kid

-Oh, ya veo. Tú solo la quieres para alejarla de mí- dije yo, no sé porque lo decía, solo savia que estaba fuera de mí

-Ya te pasaste- dijo y te acercas a mí para pegarme, sin embargo te detienen Black star y Hero

La discusión se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto de que nos separaban a cada rato nuestros amigos.

Ya estaba arto, decía cosas que no eran ciertas pero no me importaba, lo único en lo que estaba interesado era la furia que me controlaba.

-¡No te basta con tener a Crona a tu lado, sino que te llevas a Maka del mío!- savia que no tuve que haber dicho eso, igual seguí –la estas utilizando, ¡la utilizas igual que a Crona!- lo había dicho, entre en terreno muy peligroso, del cual no podría escapar.

Cubrió su mirada bajo su flequillo. Sus tres líneas blancas brillaban al lado de sus cabellos negros y aun no se podían ver esos ojos ámbar. De repente una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.

-Pero la tengo Soul, tengo a Maka y tu no. Ella me prefiere a mí-

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, le había dado un golpe a Death the Kid. El golpe no tardo en responder. Así empezó una brutal pelea que finalizo cuando Black star me sostuvo y me separo de mi contrincante, al igual que Hero separaba a Kid de mí.

Me solté bruscamente del agarre de Black star y me fui de ese lugar.

Me encontraba en mi habitación sentado en mi cama, mirando a la nada, cuando de repente una lagrima cayo de uno de mis ojos cruzando mi rostro, pero lo que paso después era lo más raro, le siguieron otras más. Nunca había experimentado esto.

Fui al baño sin embargo un recuerdo me invadió…

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba acostado en el respaldo de un árbol abrazando a mi Maka por la espalda._

_-Maka-_

_-Si Soul- dijiste inocentemente_

_-Eres plana- dije con una sonrisa burlona_

_Te sonrojaste e inflaste tus cachetes, te veías de lo más tierna enojada, me encanta cuando te sonrojas._

_-Soul Evans- dijiste con un aura maligna rodeándote_

_No te deje decir nada más tome tus labios y los junte con los míos. Nos separamos por la falta de aire._

_-Te amo- me dijiste olvidando tu enojo. Te veías muí linda_

_-Yo también te amo- dije con una sonrisa_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Recordar eso fue tan doloroso que una furia desconocida me lleno y en un impulso le di un golpe al espejo del baño rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, estos no se caían así que aun podía verme reflejado en el. Eso solo me deprimía más.

-Oh chica, lloro y lloro. Eres mi todo, di adiós- dije al espejo

Con Black star y Hero planeamos salir, así que me encontraba en el auto de Hero camino a un estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con el auto de Kid y unos de mis peores miedos se cumplieron, estaba con Maka.

Ella me miro nerviosa, como diciendo que no sabía qué hacer. Kid pasó el brazo alrededor de ella y sonrió. Después de un segundo ella también lo hiso.

No lo soporte y me baje del auto y me apoye en el suyo, pero me alejaron mis amigos.

-No lo puedo creer- dije yo

-Pues créelo- dijo Kid

Tu solo desviaste la mirada.

Me solté de los que me retenían bruscamente.

Tú me miraste y por un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero yo deje de mirarte y me fui.

General POV

Destrozado, así se sentía él. Con dolor reflejado en sus ojos. La tristeza lo controlaba.

Quien lo hubiera pensado, hace dos años nadie podría creer lo que veían, el sufriendo por una chica, eso está mal, el rompía corazones, no al revés. Pero ella lo había cambiado, cambiado para bien y aun no sabía como estaba vivo sin ella.

La rabia lo volvió a dominar, haciendo que destruyera todo lo que tenía a su paso. La habitación quedo destruida, con papeles por aquí, pedazos de vidrios por allá, sabanas desparramadas, plumas volando. Quedo igual que se corazón. Aun que esa rubia ojiverde le había robado el suyo hace ya mucho tiempo a él no le molestaba.

La rubia de ojos verdes que tanto dolor creaba en el alvino de ojos rojos, no lo pasaba mejor.

Aun seguía pensando si esa había sido la decisión correcta. Claro que lo era, lo era para _él_, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Así sería menor el golpe, si la odiaba el no sufriría tanto.

Paso sus dedos por su cabello para que este se callera, lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Se deterioraba poco a poco, ella lo sabía.

Los gemidos de dolor y arrepentimiento no cesaban.

-Perdóname Soul- dijo ella -¡Perdóname!- Grito

-¡Te amo!- ese fue el grito más fuerte

Mientras la lluvia la mojaba llevándose sus lágrimas que no cesaban.

Black Star POV

No podía pensar en mi grandeza cuando estaba pasando por algo así. Todos estábamos destrozados. Estábamos apoyándola en lo que fuera.

-Sonrían- nos dijo Maka

A todos no lleno una tristeza enorme.

-Sonrían por favor- dijo riendo muy feliz

¿Cómo podía estar así? No tenía idea, pero me reiría hasta dejarme sin aire por ella, no es que la amara pero era como mi hermana y estaba deteriorada.

Una sonrisa se creó en mis labios y ella me la devolvió pero yo sabía que ella quería ver otra sonrisa, yo sabía que ella quería ver la sonrisa de Soul.

-Me esperan, quiero ir al baño- dije

Salí de la habitación dispuesto a llamar a Soul.

Soul POV

Estaba caminando como sonámbulo en la calle cuando el sonido de mi celular capto mi atención. Era Black Star.

-¿Aló?- dije sin emoción en la vos

-Soul, amigo no sé como decírtelo pero tienes que venir al Hospital Hoshina ¡ahora!- dijo un poco desesperado, cosa raro en el.

-¿Por qué?- dije sin emoción de nuevo

-¡Soul! Ven rápido-

-No tengo razón-

-Joder Soul, iré al grano- se oyó un gran suspiro –Maka… se está muriendo-

Mi mente queda en blanco, no respondí, solo atine a correr como un desesperado para llegar a ese endemoniado lugar.

No me importaba nada más que ella, ella no podía morir, no podía. No dejaría que me la quitaran de mi lado.

Después de correr por mucho llegue al hospital. En un rato de amenazas me dijeron donde estaba.

Corrí y corrí por los pasillos, hasta que me encontré con Kid. Pase tranquilamente por su lado pero él me detuvo y… me paso el anillo de Maka.

-Soul, todo fue un engaño- dijo el –ella no quería que sufrieras-

Yo no reaccionaba.

-Tiene una enfermedad Soul- dijo tristemente –pero ella de verdad te ama y mucho- y se fue

Tener el anillo en mi mano con los ojos abiertos totalmente fue algo extraño. Camine lentamente y me puse a llorar mientras me decía como pude ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta de su situación. Rápidamente retome mi carrera.

Llegue a donde estaba Black y Hero. Vi la puerta que me separaba con el único amor de mi vida.

Esperamos y esperamos pero nunca salían de ahí.

Hasta que al fin esas puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Maka acostada en una camilla vestida de blanco.

Estaba hermosa como siempre pero estaba pálida y no abría sus ojos. Sus parpados se movieron y pude ver esos jades que tanto amaba, se cerraron cansadamente.

Me acerque a ella rápidamente y lloraba, lloraba a mares. No me importaba que me vieran llorando a mí también.

Ella abrió débilmente los ojos y dijo.

-Te amo- con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te amo- respondí yo también con una sonrisa pero no estaba feliz.

Le empecé a cantar una nana y le di un beso en los labios.

Ella serró los ojos para ya no abrirlos más. Yo lloraba sin parar.

-Oh chica lloro y lloro. Eres mi todo di adiós, adiós. Oh mi amor no mientas. Tu eres mi corazón di adiós…- cante, dejando la última nota amarga retumbando en el lugar.

Porque en el otro mundo tu estarás feliz sin esta enfermedad y yo te seguiré para estar contigo.

Día día esta pelea aumentaba, día día me iba apagando, día día te quería más, día día tu te estabas muriendo y no me di cuenta, día día espero poder ir adonde tu estas a acompañarte…

Porque…

…Te amo Maka…

* * *

**Ta tan! ¿Que tal? malo, muy malo, pesimo, pesimamente malo ?**

**XD**

**solo espero que ayan disfrutado la lectura**

**porfavor, ¿Algun review para esta prinsipiante? acepto creiticas constructivas, aunque no sean tan duros, aun soy nueva en esto XD**

**Bye Bye cuidense**

**¿Review?-:D-=D-XD**


End file.
